


Ghost Freak

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Harem, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy ate the ghost ghost fruit. He and Perona are the only two who posses this power. Luffy however has become a true fighter. People are afraid of him mostly cause of his ghost ability like Robin he’s called a monster. His grandfather trained him how to use haki yet he hasn’t unlocked his King’s haki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ghost Boy

Chapter 1 The Ghost Boy

Shanks and his crew found the second and only other ghost ghost fruit. Little did they know little Luffy would get hungry and eat it. Although when he ate it the boy fainted and his ghost was floating about. Shanks thought Luffy had died. Until Luffy laughed and the crew looked up and saw Luffy floating around.

“Ahh Luffy you idiot your dead!” Shanks shouted.

“WHAT I’M DEAD!” Luffy gasped and went back to his body and touched it, in seconds he was pulled back into his body. “Hey I’m alive that’s nice!” Luffy said and began laughing. Shanks hit him over the head.

“Moron!”

“Captain he ate the ghost ghost fruit.” His crewmate said holding up the empty treasure chest.

Shanks had to explain to Luffy of the dangers of being a devil fruit user. Luffy understood and would follow Shanks warnings. Luffy learned he could make these ghosts, they shared his big smile and his laugh. Luffy had a link to them so he could see what they see. Some of the village kids started calling Luffy a freak. They threw rocks at him and called him names.

Surprisingly Luffy never said anything about it, despite the wounds he got. Makino asked Shanks to keep an eye on Luffy since he wouldn’t tell her. Shanks had some free time so him and Ben kept an eye on Luffy.

-x-

Luffy was practicing his ghost powers trying to create another ghost technique. Suddenly a group of boys came out carrying sticks and some holding rocks. The kids with rocks began throwing them at Luffy. Luffy blocked them the best he could but then the boys rushed him with sticks and began to hit him. Luffy sent out a ghost and the boys freaked out and jumped back.

Shanks was ready to step in but seeing Luffy handle himself he was impressed. Then a large boy stepped up he was nearly three times the size of Luffy. “You fools there just ghosts they can’t hurt you.” The boy whipped his hand and it passed right through Luffy’s ghost. “See, so it’s true what my dad said the legends about devil fruits are true.”

Luffy glared at the boy. “So that means if we throw this little freak into the water he’ll drown.” The boy grabbed Luffy. Luffy was quick to act and he created a large round ghost face. “Ghost Friend Chompy” The ghost bit the large boy and effectively forced him to let go of Luffy. Luffy tried to move away but his technique was to new and it popped releasing the older boy. “My father the bandit leader told me how to deal with freaks like you, drown them in the sea.” The older boy grabbed Luffy and picked him up.

“No let me go!” Luffy shouted.

Shanks and Ben were about to step in when a sudden power erupted from Luffy. A very familiar power to them but a stranger to the boys, everyone of them were knocked out under Luffy’s power. “Captain that was…”

“Yes I know King’s Haki.” Shanks and Ben made themselves known.

“Shanks? Ben? I uh…” Luffy didn’t know what to say about all this.

“Luffy we need to have a talk.” Shanks brought Luffy away and had a long talk. Shanks explained the colors of haki and demonstrated them, all but the king’s haki, if Luffy learned that to soon it’d be dangerous for him he’d be hunted just to keep that power from reaching maturity. “Luffy you can learn how to use observation haki as well as armament haki if you do that I’m sure you can become a great pirate.”

“Can I become the pirate king?!” Luffy asked excited.

“You can try.” Shanks said with a grin.

“I will I will become strong.”

-x-

The bandit leader came to find his son and learned of what Luffy did he planned revenge. On the day Shanks and his crew decided to set off Makino came running to the ship. “Shanks there’s trouble they came and took Luffy!”

“What?!”

-x-

The mayor was outraged. “Release the boy immediately.”

“You really gonna defend this monster.” The bandit leader snapped and kicked Luffy in the side. The boy was tied down and unable to move, though he took the beating and tried not to make a sound. “Then you can suffer with him!” Two of the bandits rushed forward to attack the mayor.

Bang Bang!

The men were shot down before they could lay a hand on him. “Shanks!” Luffy cried out.

“Hey Luffy, seems like you’re in a bit of trouble.”

The thieves glared at the pirates. They rushed at Shanks’s crew and were taken out easily, Luffy stared in wonder at their strength. The bandit leader fell backwards in fear. Luffy had his chompy ghost bite through the ropes and escaped. He ran for Shanks to thank him for the help. Then the bandit leader pulled a gun.

Bang!

“Luffy!” Luffy went down and blood spilled everywhere. Shanks used haki and knew that the bandit was going to shoot again, he caught Luffy and took the second shot. Shanks released his haki and took the man out.

“Shanks you were shot because of me. I’m sorry…” Luffy passed out.

The crews doctor took care of Luffy first and was able to treat him quickly. Shanks was left with a scar on his chest, but any scar received for saving a friend was a badge of honor.

Luffy cried over Shanks wound saying it was all his fault. Shanks was very impressed with Luffy, so impressed he gave Luffy his most prized treasure his straw hat.

After this incident Luffy was adamant on becoming a pirate so Garp took him away and took him to Ace so they could train together and become marines. Ace shot a spit ball at Luffy when they first met. “Hey you jerk take this, Ghost Attack!” Luffy threw a ghost at Ace freaking the boy out and falling backwards he hit his head and glared at Luffy.

There gaze met and heated sparks came out.

To be continued


	2. Friends and Brothers

Chap 2 Friends and Brothers

Ace and Luffy spent their time trying to attack the other. However Luffy’s ghost abilities and haki abilities made things difficult for Ace. Luffy had to admit though he developed some techniques thanks to his dealings with Ace.

He had to admit Ace could be a jerk sometimes but Luffy didn’t think he was a bad guy. So Luffy started following Ace around much to Ace’s annoyance. Ace kept trying to avoid Luffy taking more dangerous routes in hopes of leaving Luffy behind.

Luffy proved formidable trap holes, swamp land, and quick sand didn’t affect Luffy. Luffy learned how to float and even fly a bit in his real body, in truth he couldn’t fly as fast as the ghosts he made but he didn’t really need to yet, he figured with some practice he’d get the hang of it. Ace cursed as Luffy floated after him.

Despite all his efforts to ditch Luffy, the ghost boy managed to follow him to his and Sabo’s secret base. “So this is where you run off to all the time?” Luffy said, looking around.

“Ace I thought you got rid of him!” Sabo snapped.

“I tried but he’d got some weird powers.” Ace said, glaring at Luffy. “I warned you now you leave me no choice.” Ace and Sabo tied Luffy up and the boy gasped and struggled against his bonds.

“We have to kill him he’s a big mouth he’ll give away our base.” Ace pulled out a dagger, and tossed it to Sabo.

“What me?! He’s your brother you do it!” Sabo snapped.

“So your just like all the others…” Luffy’s words made the boys turn to him. “I thought you would be different, Gramps said you were my brother so I thought…no it doesn’t matter…in the end I was wrong. I won’t bother you again. Ghost Ghost Fade!” Luffy shed tears as he vanished, and the ropes fell to the ground.

Ace and Sabo gasped in shock. “Where did he go?”

“I don’t know!” Sabo shouted.

That night when Ace returned to the bandit’s lair Luffy hadn’t come home and the next day and the next day, even Ace began to worry. ‘Where is he? Don’t tell me he disappeared for good.’ Ace thought as he tried to search for him. No matter where he searched he couldn’t find Luffy at all. A couple of weeks passed and still no sign of Luffy, the bandits were really worried and realized it had to be Ace’s fault so they kicked him out until he brought Luffy back. ‘Tch why should I care?’ Ace thought and he and Sabo put their focus on their next big score.

The boys got the jump on some pirates and stole their treasure, they brought it back to their base and tucked it away with the rest of their stash. However they messed with the wrong pirates and they tracked the boys down. Ace and Sabo got surrounded and they knew they were in trouble. They were young getting the drop on a larger opponent was key, and now they were the ones in trouble. The pirates grabbed them and tied them up.

“Give us back our treasure you little brats.” The leader of the group snapped.

“Not telling!” Ace snapped back, the leader glared at him and raised his sword, as the blade came down Ace’s life passed before him the memories of people hating his father and saying the child of the pirate king Gol D. Roger would be a demon spawn.

“Ghost Friend Chompy!” Suddenly a massive ghost appeared with a big mouth in a huge grin, it opened wide and bit down on the leader breaking the sword as well. Ace gasped in shock, but quickly snapped out of it and used the piece of broken sword to free himself and Sabo.

“Ace is this Luffy’s doing?” Sabo asked, and Ace nodded.

“Yeah he used this ghost on me.” Ace said, and he looked around.

“Leave this place! I am the guardian of this forest you have no right to be here.” Luffy’s voice could be heard, echoing in the area. The pirates began to freak out and look around.

“Look up there!” One of the men pointed and Luffy was standing on a tree branch. “It’s just a kid take him out.” The men aimed their guns and fired.

“Luffy!” Ace shouted, but the bullets just passed right through Luffy.

“I warned you now you must face the spirits wrath.” Luffy fired ghosts out and the men wasted their ammo firing at the specters. “Now Ghost Punch!” The ghosts Luffy created suddenly punched the men, and that did it the men ran screaming dragging their leader with them. Luffy had been practicing his powers it was a little difficult but using armament haki he could make his ghosts touch or strike things.

Luffy turned to leave. “Luffy wait!” Ace called, and Luffy turned back to them. “Why did you help us?” Ace asked, and Sabo hit him over the head.

“Idiot he helped us don’t be rude. Thank You Luffy.” Sabo said, giving Luffy a light bow.

“Despite your feelings towards me Gramps said your family, and family is important I wasn’t going to let them hurt you.” Luffy said, answering Ace’s question.

Ace scratched the back of his head. “Listen Luffy I know we had some issues at first, but I think if we start over and work together we can make a great team.” The Luffy on the branch vanished, and the boys heard rustling in the bushes. The real Luffy stepped out yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Wait that was your ghost and you were in the bushes the whole time?” Sabo said astonished.

“Yep that’s right.” Luffy said, and he stretched a bit. “I’ve been practicing my powers.”

Sabo bumped Ace and the boy stepped up and offered his hand. Luffy grinned and took his hand. The two shook on a partnership. The boys grew closer from that day forward.

-x-

Luffy explained some of the new tricks he learned while he was away.

Ghost Friend Copy Cat – The ghost had no face but had Luffy’s hair cut, it had long sleeves. The ghost could copy anyone either it sees or who Luffy has met.

Seeing this freaked the guys out at first. Sabo and Ace actually thought it was cool and was could be a useful technique towards the future. They already saw Ghost Friend Chompy.

Ghost Friend Ghoul – This ghost was a different from Luffy’s normal ghosts instead of long fingerless arms it had claws, and its breath came out in like a white mist. Its presence made the temperature drop.

Ace and Sabo were shivering like mad when this ghost came out.

Ghost Friend Boxer – This ghost was buffer than Luffy’s normal ghosts and it looked like it had boxing gloves over his fists.

Ghost Friend Piper – This ghost was wearing a flat straw hat and was wearing a kimono, it had a flute and played an eerie tune.

When the Piper began to play Ace and Sabo fell into a daze. Luffy snapped his fingers and the boys snapped out of it.

Ghost Friend Shadow – This ghost was dark with red eyes and looked something like a reaper. Anyone Shadow passes through will become paralyzed.

Luffy demonstrated his power, by having it pass through Ace and Sabo and the two became paralyzed.

Ghost Friend Doc – This ghost was wearing what looked like scrubs. It can heal minor injuries by touching someone.

Doc healed the boys and they could move again.

Along with Luffy’s ghost friends which Sabo was curious about the name, Luffy showed some other techniques as well.

Hollow – A normal ghost with long arms with no fingers and their faces have Luffy’s grin and his dark eyes, and they even have his scar.

Sleepy Hollow – They look like normal ghosts but when they pass through someone they fall asleep.

Happy Hollow – A normal ghost when they pass through someone they become positive and energetic.

Chibi Ghost – A tiny ghost the can make big explosions at Luffy’s command usually by a snap of his fingers.

Ghost Punch – A normal ghost is made and by using haki it can strike an opponent. Version 2 Luffy throws a punch and launches a ghostly fist at an opponent.

Soul Project – Luffy’s body collapses and his spirit goes out, he can fly faster than in his body.

Ghost Body – Using this technique Luffy makes his body intangible and allows him to pass through solid objects.

Ghost Watch – Using normal ghosts and observation haki Luffy can keep an eye on things, including listening in on conversations.

Ghost Cloak – Luffy uses ghosts to make an invisible cloak and hides him from sight.

That explained why nobody could find Luffy.

Ghost Fade – Luffy vanishes from one spot and re appears somewhere else, he has little control over this technique and it’s very draining.

Ace was impressed with Luffy’s creativity in his ghosts. This devil power seemed to rely on the person’s emotions and desires more than physical power training. Despite that Luffy did continue to train his body. Thanks to Luffy’s abilities the boys were able to pull off bigger scores and build up their treasure more and more. Luffy’s ghost watch kept their base safe and if they were ever chased Luffy’s ghosts made great distractions.

-x-

Luffy, Ace and Sabo either stayed at the bandit’s camp or their secret base.

“Say Luffy why do you create Ghost Friends…I mean how…I mean…?” Sabo asked out of the blue one day. Sabo had been curious he’d ask Ace about it but Ace had no clue. Ace had come back from gathering supplies and heard Sabo’s question to Luffy and had to admit he was curious as well.

“I get what you mean. You see in my village I didn’t really have any friends.” Luffy said, Ace heard this and was shocked. “In fact most people were scared of me and my power so they stayed away from me. They called me a freak and a monster and one day they even tried to kill me.” Ace’s heart sank realizing he treated Luffy bad just like the villager kids. “I kept thinking I wanted a friend someone who will stand beside me and help me, and without realizing it I created Chompy and he saved me. I just didn’t want to be alone anymore.”

“I’m sorry Luffy we treated you bad to, I’m really sorry.” Sabo said.

“It’s okay, I’ve gained something better than friends, I have two big brothers now.” Luffy said happily, Ace was surprised and it warmed his heart. The boys toasted and swore to be brothers under the eyes of the pirate.

When there was trouble Ace stood up for Luffy and protected him like a good big brother would. Garp would visit from time to time to train the boys and check up on their progress and Garp even found a way to strike Luffy even in his ghost form. Ace would stick up for Luffy and attack Garp. Garp kicked his ass though but the man liked that Ace was so protective of Luffy.

The thing that solidified their bond was when Ace told Luffy who his father was, unlike so many people Luffy thought it was cool that Ace’s dad was Gol D. Roger, but Ace made him swear to keep that a secret.

-x-

Some trouble arrived when Sabo’s past came to haunt them. Sabo gave himself up to save Ace and Luffy, however the nobles were not kind and tried to burn away those they believed to be trash. Sabo ran and ran looking for a way to stop what was happening but every rich person ignored the rising smoke and the evil glow that cast upon their sins not even the children who were told what was happening thought it was wrong.

Luffy and Ace survived of course, Luffy was in pain though his observation haki was in full effect and he heard the cries of life, in the suffering Luffy created a new technique to save everyone he could.

Ghost Gondola – A normal ghost expands wide and it’s arms coil back, and they become solid enough to ride on.

The ghost gondolas collected the people and carried them to safety. Even the bandits were surprised by Luffy’s abilities, but the boy asked them to tell absolutely no one he was the one who did it. The legend of the guardian ghost became solidified in that land.

Sabo ran away from home once again and he was gonna start his pirate journey now! He left a note for Ace and Luffy telling him he was going out to sea and he would meet them again as brothers. When he set sail however he raised a pirate flag just as a celestial dragon ship arrived. “Is that a pirate ship passing by us? How vulgar, shoot it down.”

Luffy felt something was wrong, he heard a voice getting weaker and weaker as if it was fading from the world. “Something’s wrong I have to go!” Luffy said, and Ace grabbed him.

“What are you doing Luffy!?” Ace said, and Luffy looked at him a look on his face was full of fear.

“It’s Sabo he’s in trouble I have to go. Soul Project!” Luffy’s soul was launched from his body and he flew as fast as he could.

The canons of the celestial dragon ship were aimed at Sabo. Sabo looked up and saw the cannon and realized he was in serious trouble. The cannon fired!

Before the ball hit a Chompy appeared and bit the cannon ball, the ball blew and took Chompy with it but Sabo was ok. “Sabo make a run for it!” Luffy could be heard.

The celestial dragon was outraged. “Who dares stop my attack!”

“I am the ghost that protects this island it is you who dare attack an innocent child.” Luffy said.

“A ghost huh, as if I believe that, all bow before our might fire at him!” The cannons fired but they did nothing to harm Luffy.

“Ghost Festival!” Luffy created 15 normal ghosts and sent them soaring at the dragon’s ship. The men began to freak out as the ghosts played their roles.

Sabo took this chance and sailed away. ‘Thanks Luffy take care little brother.’

“That brat is getting away shoot him down forget the ghost he can’t stop us!” The Celestial Dragon shouted, Luffy glared at him.

“You never learn. Ghost Swarm.” Luffy sent a swarm of chibi ghosts they latched onto the cannons. Snap! BOOOMMMM! The cannons were blown to pieces and Sabo was able to escape.

Luffy’s soul returned to his body and the Celestial Dragons were none the wiser.

The boys kept training and when Ace set off on his journey with his share of the treasure they heard that Sabo had already made a bounty for himself 60,000,000 Berri as the captain of the Clockwork Pirates. Ace was not gonna be outdone and he went to get his own crew.

Then finally Luffy was 17 and ready to go on his journey. He was strong and fast and he was well versed with observation and armament haki, he had lots of new techniques to play with. Before he left he paid a little visit to the nobles and stole a huge chunk of their fortunes and gave it to the people, it was both a blow to their wallets and their pride.

Luffy returned to the village and the group of kids were there to get him. “Go ahead and use your ghosts this time we’ll kick your ass, get him guys!” The bully leader ordered, and the group rushed Luffy.

“I don’t need my ghosts to take care of weaklings like you.” Luffy fought using his fists, and the fight lasted 5 minutes and the bullies were left in a pile.

“He’s so strong.” The groaned out.

“Of course, I trained long and hard after all I am going to be the King of the Pirates.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	3. Ghost vs Slick

Chap 3 Ghost vs Slick

Luffy set sail using his ghost gondola. He floated over the water and headed towards his next destination. Luffy was actually good at navigation though he did want a navigator, using his special Ghost Network he was able to locate islands and storms easily.

The ghost boy found his way to an island where a young boy with pink hair was born. This island had been taken over by the pirate Alvida. Koby and the whole island had become her servants and were put to work for her. Many had tried to stand up to Alvida but you see…she had a devil fruit power. The fruit was the slick slick fruit, it made her beautiful and gave her a body that made all attacks slide off her body.

Those who didn’t fall in love with her and obey her, were threatened and obeyed out of fear. Alvida’s men had the run of the village and treated everyone like crap.

When Luffy arrived on the island he was greeted by Koby. It was Koby’s job to bring all new arrivals to Alvida. Most of them were pirates, he hoped he’d meet the legendary pirate hunter and he could put a stop to all this.

“Hello my name is Koby.”

“I’m Luffy, nice to meet ya.” Luffy said, and Koby began leading him towards town. Along the way Luffy talked about being a pirate and how he had just started his journey. Koby asked him what his goal was, and Luffy told him his search for the one piece and his goal to be king of pirates. As Koby heard this he stopped.

“Listen Luffy, you…seem like a nice person, you should leave this island right away.” Koby said, and Luffy noticed how tense he was. “This island is being run by pirates, you should run!”

Unfortunately for Koby Alvida’s men were always watching, they saw what Koby was trying to do so they aimed their guns and fired. Luffy saw through it using observation haki, he created ghosts and using armament haki they deflected the bullets. The ghosts flew out and took out the men.

“Amazing!” Koby shouted.

“Yep I ate the ghost ghost fruit.” Luffy said and created more ghosts to show his ability. “You said this village is being run by pirates right?” Koby nodded. “Well then looks like I’m going to have some fun!” Luffy said with a smirk. “Lead the way Koby.”

Koby was to stunned to deny Luffy’s request. Luffy asked Koby what his dream would be, if the pirates were gone what would he do? Koby said he wanted to be a marine. “Good so say it loud!”

“I WANT TO BE A MARINE!!” Koby shouted in the village shocking the villagers and the pirates. Alvida heard this and was not pleased.

Alvida challenged Luffy believing he was the pirate hunter everyone was so afraid of. Luffy laughed saying he was no pirate hunter, just a pirate starting his journey. Alvida didn’t care who he was anyone who defied her was dead. She swung her club down and Luffy used armament haki on his arm and defended the attack. “What!?” Alvida shouted, and Luffy pulled back his free hand, ready to punch.

“You nearly robbed Koby of his dream, that is something I will not forgive.” Luffy’s arm became covered in armament haki. Alvida didn’t try to dodge believing his punch would slide right off, but when Luffy punched her the attack didn’t slide he struck her true form. Alvida was sent flying shocking all of her men. Luffy turned to glare at Alvida’s men. “Leave your treasure and get lost, and if you ever return to this island you will be sorry.”

“What makes you think we’ll listen to you?” One of the men snapped and Luffy smiled. The men starred in fear as Luffy rose into the air and ghosts swirled around his body. “You don’t have to listen to me, in fact if you don’t I’ll enjoy kicking your asses.” Luffy cracked his knuckles and all of Alvida’s men nearly pissed themselves.

They left the treasure behind and sailed away with Alvida. Luffy gave the money back to the village. What’s more since the people were worried of Alvida’s return, Luffy found a good sized stone and placed it in the center of town, Luffy held the stone and the people watched in awe as the stone glowed green. As the stone continued to glow green Luffy bit his thumb and drew blood, he let 10 drops of blood land on the stone and a sudden chill went over the island.

“There now, you have ten ghosts living in this stone their goal is to protect this island, even after I’m gone these spirits will remain.” Luffy explained.

As a token of appreciation they gave Luffy some treasure, and Luffy thanked them. “Just remember the name I am Monkey D. Luffy the future King of the Pirates.” Luffy cheered.

Luffy created a new ghost gondola and offered Koby a ride to the nearest marine base. Koby warned him that pirate hunter Zoro was there, and how dangerous the man was. This of course only made Luffy want to meet him more. So Koby joined Luffy on the ghost gondola and they set off towards the next island.

-x-

Roronoa Zoro didn’t like being called a pirate hunter, it was a name people labeled him with. However the name did bring pirates after him seeking to test their strength, if they had a bounty Zoro turned them in and got food money.

As for the marines, they didn’t care for Zoro at all, and it didn’t help thy knew Morgan was just using him to keep the small fry pirates away and any big fish that came in and was beaten by Zoro was used to further his status. Morgan was scum and ruled by fear, and he planned to kill Zoro if he tried to leave or if he was no longer useful to him.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	4. Ghosts and Swords

Chap 4 Ghosts and Swords

Luffy was looking forward to gaining a new crewmate. He thought about having at least 12 crew mates, he was already a skilled navigator, his ghost network combined with his observation haki assisted his navigation skills. He also had a ship in mind but it would be some time before it was ready.

The two rode Luffy’s ghost gondola to the island which held the marine base. “I can’t believe it I’m gonna become a marine!”

“That’s great, and I may find a new crewmate.” Koby looked concerned.

“You’re really gonna ask Zoro to join your crew?”

“Yep!”

Koby sighed in defeat, Luffy was gonna do what he wanted to do regardless of the consequences. They reached the island quickly, and landed on the port. “So what are you gonna do now Luffy?”

“I’m gonna go find Zoro, you’re gonna head towards the marine base right?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna apply to the marines, I wish you luck!” Koby ran off, and Luffy headed into town. He asked around town, and a lot of people thought Zoro was scary, while some thought he was a hero. It was a small girl who told Luffy where to find Zoro, he frequented her families inn and diner. He helped save her from some guy’s mean dog and her mom let’s Zoro stay there for free, and gave him a discount on food and drink.

Luffy went to the inn. “I’m looking for Roronoa Zoro!”

Zoro turned towards the boy. “Who is asking?”

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy, I’m a pirate.”

“A pirate?” Zoro stood up, and everyone backed away. “Do you have a bounty?”

“No I just started off on my journey, and I’m looking for strong people to join my crew.” Luffy smiled at Zoro, “I heard you were strong, so I’d like to test you to see if you’re strong enough to join my crew.”

“Well I am strong, my goal is to become the strongest swordsman in the world. I am not a saint, I’ve fought pirates cause they are the easiest way to make money and cause they stood in my way. Do you think you can prove me wrong?”

“Oh yeah, after our fight you’ll want to join my crew.”

“Yeah we’ll see, but let’s take this out of town, I don’t want to involve anyone in our fight.” Luffy liked that so he agreed. They went out to the woods a good distance away from the village. “Alright how do you wanna do this?” He was about to draw his swords when Luffy stopped him.

“Hold it,”

‘Is he backing out?’ He thought, and then Luffy summoned a ghost.

“I am a devil fruit eater, I ate the ghost ghost fruit.” The ghost vanished, and Luffy cracked his knuckles. “This is a fight between men so I want all the cards on the table, I want to fight you with my own strength and will.”

This impressed Zoro, he smiled and decided to do the same. “I am a swordsmen who uses the three sword style.”

“Awesome, I propose a test fight, no powers or special skills, just our fists.” He took a fighting stance, and even Zoro had to admit, such a fight would be interesting.

“Alright let’s do this.” He rushed at Luffy and threw a punch. The ghost boy predicted Zoro’s punch, with his observation haki but didn’t dodge. He took Zoro’s punch dead on to test his strength, he went flying back. “Nice Punch,” Luffy wiped his chin and rushed at Zoro and threw a punch at him. ‘He’s fast!’ Zoro got hit and felt Luffy’s power.

“Not too bad yourself!” the fight was on Luffy and Zoro traded blows, both showing their strength and speed. Some blows were blocked, some were dodged, while others hit their mark, and the whole time Luffy and Zoro were smiling.

-x-

“Where is that blasted swordsman?” Morgan was pissed off. “I allow him safe passage on the island so long as he deals with the pirates, so where the hell is he?”

“Sir, Roronoa Zoro is currently battling a man claiming to be a pirate.”

“A pirate?” he looked at the soldier. “Does he have a bounty?”

“No sir?” Morgan punched his desk scaring the soldier. “Then why is he wasting time with a nobody, I’ve had it surround him and capture them both.”

“I don’t think that would be wise sir, their fighting pretty hard, getting in the way of that would be suicide,” he looked at him. “Just how long have they been fighting?”

“So far 10 hours sir!”

“What?!”

‘Luffy’s in trouble I gotta warn him!’ Koby had overheard the conversation and quickly left to go warn Luffy.

-x-

It was true the boys have been fighting for 10 hours without stopping. They fought on into the night, and by the time morning sun rose they were still brawling like monsters. The soldiers did surround them but were not stupid enough to get involved in this battle.

Well into the second day the two continued to fight, no longer trying to dodge but just throwing fierce punches. The flurry of punches rained against their strong bodies, still holding power.

“Amazing, they don’t even seem to be tiring at all,” one of the soldiers whispered to another, the other nodded. Morgan arrived to see this and was not pleased. ‘If Roronoa is this strong, then he’s a threat even to me, I’ll wait till their exhausted and place a final strike.’

Well into the next morning the two brawled, it was truly an inspiring sight. Zoro was smirking and Luffy was smiling. They each threw one more punch which met between them and the force shook the air. The two finally parted, and the two were breathing heavily. “You are pretty good,” Luffy panted out.

“You are not so bad yourself, but the warm up is over!”

“I couldn’t agree more!”

“That was a warm up!” the marine soldiers gasped.

Zoro drew his swords, but he was a little shaky. “Hold on a minute, Positive Hollow!” A ghost passed into him and the green haired male gasped as he was filled with energy, all the fatigue he was feeling melted away into nothing. “You sure you wanted to do that, you may regret it!” he placed his third sword into his mouth and got ready to fight.

“I don’t think so,” ghosts began to swirl around Luffy.

‘I’ve had enough of this!’ Morgan pulled out a gun and aimed it at Zoro. Luffy blinked as he felt a sudden chill race through him. He looked behind Zoro and saw Morgan aiming the gun at his back.

“Zoro look out!” Luffy called, as he rushed at him swords ready to slash. “I’m not falling for that,” Luffy rushed at him. “Ghost Body!” he became intangible and passed through Zoro. Morgan fired a shot at him, and Luffy became solid to take the shot. He was slammed back into Zoro. “What are you…?” he froze when he saw the bullet wound.

“Now men surround them both!” Morgan shouted and the men moved out, guns and swords at the ready. “Hey you okay?”

“I’m sorry this is all my fault, I was so focused on our fight I failed to use my haki properly, they were able to surround us.”

“What is the meaning of this Morgan!?” Zoro snapped. “You have outlived your usefulness, now arrest the both of them!”

“Zoro hang onto me!” Luffy said and summoned his ghosts. “Ghost ghost Gate!” the ghosts swirled around at their feet and the two passed into the portal. “Where did they go?”

“Thank goodness Luffy got away!” Koby said, to bad but Helmeppo heard him. The blonde grabbed him. “I heard you!” he sneered and he dragged Koby to his father, and a plan was formed to capture both Luffy and Zoro.

-x-

Elsewhere the ghosts transported Luffy and Zoro far away from the marines but still on the island. “Man that technique takes a lot out of me, and taking another person with is even tougher.” Luffy rolled onto his back. Luffy summoned Doc, and the ghost began healing Luffy’s wounds, it pulled out the bullet and began to patch the wound.

“Your powers are really something,” Zoro sat next to him as he was being treated. “You took that bullet for me thank you, captain!”

“You mean it?” Luffy asked with a smile. “Of course, I always swore I wouldn’t serve someone weaker than me, and you were right, our fight did show me your strength, and if you are my captain I can stand being a pirate so long as I am the best!” He aimed his sword at Luffy. “But if you ever keep me from achieving my goal, or hold me back, you’ll have to pay.”

“Shihihi, I’m good with that the king of the pirates deserves the strongest swordsman!” Luffy’s wounds were treated. They headed back into town were the marines were, they had Koby taken hostage.

“Roronoa, I’ll give you this one chance, bring me the head of that strawhat boy, and all will be forgiven.”

“Did you hear that captain? He wants me to take your head, as if I’d ever follow such an order!” Zoro drew his swords, and began fighting the marines.

“I heard it shihihi, let’s show them!” Luffy let loose a swarm of mini ghosts, they exploded on contact and knocked out many of the marines.

“So you’ve become a pirate now Roronoa, then no mercy, get him men!” 20 guys with swords jumped at Zoro and he blocked them. “Move and your dead!” they all began to sweat bullets. “Sleepy Hollow!” a slumber ghost passed through them and they all fell asleep.

“Hold it straw hat, take one more step, and your friend dies!” Helmeppo held a gun on Koby. What he didn’t notice was a mini ghost was resting on the gun, it exploded and the gun fell from his hand and Koby was free. “You okay Koby?”

While Luffy was focused on Koby, Morgan went to cut the boy down, Zoro took the bad marine out with a powerful triple slash. Morgan was down, and to their surprise the marines were happy. Morgan had been tormenting the island for years, and the marines were now happy he’s gone.

After some rest and some free food, the two pirates prepared to leave. Koby and the marines came to see them off, Koby was dressed as a marine, he had a long way to go but he’d make his dream come true.

The boys took a moment to share in each others abilities. Zoro was interested to learn about haki, and Luffy said he could show him how it worked.

“So Luffy where is our ship?”

“Oh we have one, but it’s not ready yet, for now we’ll use my Ghost Gondola!” He summoned the gondola and the two were off.

To be continued

Chap 5 Preview The ghost sword

The two stop by an island where swordsmen are not welcome, Zoro meets a mysterious stranger offering him a strange sword.

Luffy must fight as the spirit infused sword takes over his friend.

End preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review


	5. The Ghost Sword

Chap 5 The Ghost Sword

Luffy and Zoro make their way to an island, the land using the ghost gondola. “Let’s stock up on supplies, and we can make way to the next island.”

“I don’t know if it will be that easy, most islands don’t like pirates,” the swordsman said, Luffy just smiled. “It will all work out!”

Zoro sighed, no going back now. They found a sign, it read. Great Iron Works Island, the home of the best sword forgers in the East Blue!

“Best sword forgers in the east blue huh? I think I may like this island,” Zoro said and the two ventured forth into a village, there were lots of sword shops, but there were closed signs on a lot of them.

“What’s going on?”

“You there are you two pirates?” A man asked looking between them. “Yep!” Luffy said without any hesitation at all. Zoro groaned, “That’s not gonna be a problem is it?”

“No no, pirates are welcome, just don’t be starting trouble or you’ll attract marines,” the man said, but he froze as he spotted Zoro’s swords. “Wait a minute…are…you…a…swordsman!?”

“Well yeah,” Zoro blinked in surprise. “Zoro is the greatest swordsman!” Luffy said with pride and Zoro enjoyed the feeling of pride his captain had for him. The man ran away screaming.

“Okay that was weird,” Luffy nodded, he got out some of the money he had. “Here Zoro, you can use this if you find a sword that suits you.” Zoro took the money and pocketed it. “Also take these with you,” he summoned two ghosts and sent them off with him. “These will help guide you back to me should you get lost,” Zoro blushed. “I’ll be fine,” he grumbled.

-x-

Luffy went out and gathered some supplies for their journey. A young boy was following him, he kept sneaking around until Luffy’s ghosts scared him out of hiding.

“So why are you following me?”

The boy gasped in shock. “Listen that green haired friend of yours…”

“Yeah Zoro, what about him?” he asked.

“If he’s a swordsman you have to get him out of here!”

“Why?”

-x-

Zoro was wondering about but every sword shop he found closed. “What’s going on? Not what I was expecting from an island of sword forgers,” suddenly he saw a shop stand with a robed man over seeing the shop. Zoro spotted a sword among many weird items on the counter.

When Zoro approached the stand the ghosts got worried. “Welcome traveler you must be a swordsman, won’t you try this sword out?” He offered the strange sword, it was weird the sheath was black with binding seals all over it. The hilt had some scratches on it and the handle had bite marks in it, but it was bound with red beads.

“What’s up with this sword, it feels weird?” Zoro reached out and when he touched it the sword pulsed, the beads glowed and a dark aura was released. “What the? I can’t let go!?” The ghosts moved to try and help Zoro, but the robed man’s eyes glowed purple and Luffy’s ghosts were destroyed.

“Who are you and why can’t I let go of this sword?” Zoro tried to let it go but his body wasn’t listening to him.

“Such weak spirits, as for who I am, I am a collector of dark magics this sword is one of them, now that you have touched it, it will claim your spirit and you will be used to kill your closest friends!” he laughed and vanished in a dark light.

“No!” the aura of the blade began to escape and began to take control of him. “Luffy!!” his eyes began to glow red and he unsheathed the blade!

-x-

Luffy gasped feeling his ghosts get destroyed. “What’s up with this island?”

“This island is cursed, a long time ago a sword smith created a powerful and strong blade, he swore he would only give this blade to someone of honor, he had a pet wolf who guarded him. This man appeared and took the blade and when the smith tried to get it back the man killed him along with the his pet wolf! The sword became possessed by an evil spirit, and it’s been passed around a lot, whoever tries to wield it becomes possessed and eventually their bodies burned up and the sword was passed to someone else. Many of the sword smiths have either been killed or ran away. The sword claims swordsmen so take your friend and run!!”

“It may be too late for that,” Luffy turned and saw Zoro coming towards them, he wasn’t using all his swords. The sword was radiating an evil aura. “That’s it that’s the cursed sword!” the boy cried out.

Zoro slashed and dark energy whipped at towards them. “Ghost Ghost Wall!” He created ghosts and brought them together to form a massive wall. The energy tore apart the wall in one swift strike.

“Oh man that’s strong!” Luffy created more ghosts. “Bind him now!” the ghosts bound Zoro, suddenly the beads reacted and the ghosts were blown off. Luffy was forced to fight him, Zoro was growling like a mad dog, he kept swinging his blade trying to cut Luffy, he didn’t even need to use haki. ‘Zoro is not in control, he’s much stronger than this!’

“Get away he’ll kill you!” the boy shouted. Luffy just smiled, “I’m not worried about Zoro, I’ll save him!”

He dispelled his ghosts and allowed Zoro to stab him. Luffy takes hold of the blade, he channels his ghostly powers and in a flash his spirit passed into Zoro.

Inside their souls their clothing was gone. Zoro’s spirit was writhing in pain as a dark aura covered his form. “Zoro!” Luffy tried to touch him but the dark aura repelled him. “Show yourself!”

A new spirit took form, it was a large silver wolf with red eyes. He had a red bead collar binding his neck. Luffy’s eyes narrowed at the red beads recognizing them as the ones binding the handle of the blade. “Zoro!” Luffy embraced his naked first mate and kissed him on the lips, his spirits pushed back the dark aura and he pulled Zoro away from him. He groaned and the beads reacted and ripped Zoro’s from Luffy’s hold.

“So you are the one?” Luffy floated over to them. The wolf spirit growled and bit Luffy in the shoulder and clawed at him. “I don’t think you are an evil spirit, let me help!” The wolf whined but hissed as the beads reacted. ‘So that’s the cause!’

Back in his body Luffy tried to grab the beads only to have them repel him. “Tough, but not unbreakable!” he used armament haki and grabbed the beads once more. Luffy growled as he broke the beads.

Luffy channeled his soul and entered Zoro’s body once more. Zoro’s soul was wounded from the dark energy, Luffy held Zoro’s naked form and began to heal him. “There now all better,” he brushed Zoro’s green hair. Luffy placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He heard a growl and saw the spirit. “I see, you possessed the sword to protect it from evil people, but someone corrupted your purpose!” the wolf came over to him and Luffy pet him. “You are so sweet, why don’t you come with me, I may not be able to wield a sword well but I’d love to have such a strong spirit helping me out,” the wolf leaned into Luffy’s touch.

The spirit passed into the sword and Luffy returned to his body. The sword was sheathed and Doc healed Luffy’s wounds. Luffy kneeled and let Zoro rest his head in his lap. “Hmm Luffy?” he spoke slowly waking up.

“Hey Zoro, your finally awake!” he said with a smile. “Luffy what’s going on, man my head hurts! I think I had a weird dream,” he said starring up at his captain.

“What kind of dream?” Luffy asked not wanting Zoro to remember attacking him or stabbing him. Zoro blushed, as the dream he had was of the two of them naked and kissing. “Oh it’s nothing, just a silly dream!”

Luffy took the sword and placed it in a pocket dimension of his. “It’s my personal ghost zone, only I can access it, you will be safe there,” he said happily. The towns people were happy that the cursed sword was gone, but one was not so happy cause in the shadows dwelled the robed figure.

“Such a shame, he broke my beads and they were so strong to, they had that ghost wolf completely under my control, oh well I got more dark arts up my sleeve, beware you little ghost freak Zazi is hunting you now!” the man known as Zazi vanished.

With supplies in hand including a fine sword care kit for Zoro, the two set sail on Luffy’s ghost gondola. Luffy had a new friend, he called the wolf spirit Toto!

To be continued

Preview

Chap 6 Cooks and Ghost Ships

The guys are starving so they hit up the Baratie, and meet the cook known as Sanji. Trouble begins when Krieg shows up wanting to claim the ship for their own.

Sanji joining the crew is inevitable but the reveal of their new ship will be a surprise!

End Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
